Act II: A Meeting Under the Moon's Eye
"My lord, I still don't understand why we have to do this?!" Kyōkō roared, thus momentarily halting the surrounding silence that engulfed the forest. Woods within the Land of Earth were a rare yet beautiful spectacle. Nature played a brilliant symphony using nightly creatures and gentle breezes. And the moon illuminated the stage where two legendary peices would meet once more. However, this meeting utilized a set of terms thought impossible. For both warlords swore upon their titles to refrain from balance. Only accompanied by a single guard, only their words and beliefs would clash against one another. And perhaps create an ideal agreement towards fixing the Land of Earth of it's religious plight. Kyōkō followed closely behind the Seventh Lord as they made their way to a specific destination. He sent his armor for fixing from the damage sustained three days before by that warrior. She who was solely responsible for the blistering gash deep upon his side. Kyōkō initially attempted to hide it from his lord, but Zenjou noticed it immediately during a bow. Although it visually bothered Zenjou, who cared deeply for those beneath him, he simply respected Kyōkō's honor and refrained from questioning. and now, as he followed Zenjou, Kyōkō simply wore loose fitting pants, sandals and bloodied bandages around his waist. "We have the forces, we have the men! Allow me the chance to redeem myself by running down those fanatics-" Those eyes, said to possess an edge that pierced cleanly through darkness, froze every fiber in Kyōkō's body as both warriors halted. Zenjou garnered feared for possessing a certain mastery of how others perceived him. Looking upon the Seventh Lord was peering at an empty canvas constantly changing to fit the situation. But those who struck a certain nerve found their hearts racing as they stared deeply into an abyss. "I wish you thought with more than your blade, my trusted brother." Zenjou's tone matched the majestics of his presence. The moonlight kissed his porcelain hair which contrasted the obsidian kimono he wore. Zenjou's deathly skin had been kissed with a slight blush that also complimented the mascara around Zenjou's golden eyes. "Those fanatics are civilians who suffered under the foolishness of false leaders. What they need is not another battle...But a ruler capable of saving them." Zenjou's stern visage eventually melted into a loving smile. "Besides, the men I brought aren't for this battle...I've plans to deal with this country once and for all. Until then, we'll have to borrow some warriors to exterminate those instigating such a poorly planned uprising." Zenjou continued onwards with Kyōkō close behind once more until they eventually reached their destination. At the other side of the Land of Earth, Tokihakiri has been writing down plans to try and push back this unknown third party. With countless maps that have the Land of Earth dotted down to a T, she has formulated countless strategies all based on the terrain of the surrounding areas of the Land of Earth. At the opposite ends of the housing she was in stands two individuals, who serve as her eyes, utilizing reconnaissance to scout the surrounding areas. The man's eyes were a striking shade of yellow, which seemed to match the fire that burned within the lantern Tokihakiri uses for light when writing in the night. His hair was a furious blonde. He is rarely seen without an ornately crafted sword, bearing a layered handle colored white with gold accents. He wears a white jacket with blue accents and black fur sitting within the collar, with a black shirt underneath. Stepping up to the maps, he views them over carefully. "If I may interject, I've noticed a fair portion of the Land of Earth is going to be largely rocky terrain. It's something to account for as it can lead to ambushes that could potentially wither away our forces. We have to be ready for anything that might be able to take us by surprise." The man speaks up. Adjusting his glasses, he returns back to his section of the housing. "You're right. It's how they managed to catch us the last time. They used the chaos caused by both sides to launch a dangerous surprise attack. None of us saw it coming. We need to be ready this time. If not, they'll pick us apart and we won't be prepared for it." Continuing to look through her maps, she notices the flame in her lantern dimming. Grabbing a small bottle, she pours a small amount of kerosene into the lantern pan, helping relight the flame. "Now now...I'm not here to fight." Zenjou spoke. The two demonic warriors had finally made it to their destination, the enemies main camp. Well of course outside at the gates where various samurai wielded their blades outwards. The Nankoku Alliance's creator and leader went ignored by his enemies. Which he understood for he probably was responsible for the death's of a few of their loved one's. But as was Tokihakiri when one considered warriors, shinobi and citizens who lived and died under the Nankoku's wing. Both warlords orchestrated the deaths of thousands but not forcefully. A majority willingly sacrificed themselves for an ideal world where their leader's dream protected them. Where their children could live peacefully and forget the flames of war. The ongoing battles simply surpasses old battles of physical survival as it evolved into a collision of ideals. Either way, Zenjou stood in enemy territory without fear. His proved not a threat for their lowest ranks. Some chuckled at the thought of Zenjou really being the infamous Warlord of the Southern Countries. However, advance sensors trembled for they saw not his true power, but the absolute emptiness swirling within Zenjou. Whereas humans lived their lives painted by emotions and beliefs, one could easily mistake Zenjou for a machine forced to exist in a certain state. One with only one purpose which it carries out indifferently. It was this emotional apathy that sent trivers throughout the enemies who saw deeper than chakra. Zenjou's nearly nonexistent energy also added to the mysteriousness of the warlord. For tales existed of him easily devestating battlefields and causing catastrophic damage. Hell, the world came to acknowledge Zenjou as a God of Destruction (破壊神,Hakaishin). So how could he stand before them all with such a weak energy? "I just wish to speak with your leader. Can you at least honor me? I'm in no condition to fight..." Zenjou bluffed. Hearing the voice from outside her tent, Tokihakiri steps out of her tent, her two scouts following suit. She was not wearing her armor, but rather a simple hakama, choosing to keep her armor safeguarded until it actually needed to be used. As she walks towards the barricade set up between the fortification, she signals the guards to stand down. While the guards themselves seemingly underestimate Zenjou, Tokihakiri knows all too well the powers within his disposal. But she walks towards him not with fear, but with sternness, a fierce look of determination in her eye. "A surprise to see you here this late, Zenjou. This seems like the kind of time where one would be preparing for the days to come. But I suppose I should be asking myself the same thing, as with my men. Regardless, seeing as you've only brought yourself and your general, I assume you are not here to fight, but rather speak to me. If so, I'm all ears." Readjusting her hair, Tokihakiri was wrapped the back end into a ponytail to keep it from flowing around her lantern. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Tokihakiri? He is the primary enemy right now." The red haired one speaks up, adjusting her glasses. Known for her Water Release mastery, this individual is capable of turning mere puddles into floods with a few hand seals. "I'm sure, Kosui. If he was here to fight, he could have wiped out this entire guard unit with a snap of his fingers. Come. I will lead you to my tent. I'm sure you're here to discuss this unknown third party that managed to scatter our forces just the other day." Turning around, she leads Zenjou towards her tent, her arms locked behind her back, her scouts following closely behind her. This was ridiculous, maybe even beyond ridiculous. How can Tokihakiri just let the enemy leader in her tent like that? It's insane! The foolish comrades could not understand the power that Ikido was sensing. After he had heard what happened during the battle recently, he was shocked to see Tokihakiri taking it easy. Ikido stormed pass the scout members who were following behind Tokihakiri and entered the tent. "Leader, what is this!? Isn't he the enemy!? What if he turns on us or something!? Why can't we just drive him out of our base!?" Ikido asked with a furious tone. He already knew what was most likely going to happen to Ikido because of this, but he didn't care. He can not except what was going on. "I'm flattered Tokihakiri." Zenjou smirked with each word, almost speaking in a manner of tease. "You never fail to impress me with your unrivaled abilities over personal insight. You are absolutely correct. Our visit will not result in an actual battle anytime soon. Instead, I wish to simply discuss a potential prevention of another incident." Zenjou carefully analyzed his immediate surrounding. Especially taking notes about the dangerous red head who spoke against the warlord. An infamous warrior that Zenjou once wished to acquire under him. But previous battles rejected such an idea as Tokihakiri's forces possessed a loyalty rivaled only by the Nankoku Alliance. Zenjou followed his beloved rival peacefully without emitting an ounce of potential danger. Hell, one could simply confuse Zenjou as a weary traveller wishing to only converse about worldy matters. However, he remained prepared as did Kyōkō who remained silent. Yet Zenjou noticed that Kyōkō actually searched Tokihakiri's camp for an unknown purpose. The God of War's eyes darted around, quickly jumping between faces until his target had been found. But Zenjou disregarded his vicious behavior. Finally Zenjou and his General stood in Tokihakiri's tent. He made sure to lock eyes with her to assure trust was held. Unfortunately, Ikido's rather brutish entrance disrupted Zenjou's peaceful mood. But rather than argue, Zenjou turned his attention towards Ikido. Releasing a rather warm sensation which quickly engulfed Tokihakiri's tent. "My fellow Shinobi...I'm quite hurt you'd think so low of me. Here I come unarmed with only my general, willing to converse with my sworn enemy. And you believe that I'll dishonor my name-taint what I stand for with betrayal?" Zenjou sighed as he approached Ikido until they stood within striking distance. "Tokihakiri, I love your subordinates. They're so passionate. Ill informed but passionate nonetheless. After we deal with this threat, you should let me have him." "You will have to forgive Ikido's behaviour. He's on edge, as we all should be, I suppose. We're still recovering from the events that have transpired so it's no surprise some of us would be a little more on edge than the others. Though with your lieutenants behavior, I believe they should be more on edge about him than you. I don't think he's taken the wounds he's received from my trusted Hyaku too well. I'm hoping he won't cause any unnecessary altercations with her, as she's still recovering somewhat from the battle, as we all are." Adjusting the strap on her eyepatch, Tokihakiri sits down in her chair, small cuts around her eye still visible from where the shrapnel hit her. Hiaka entered the tent after sighting Zenjou and the general she had managed to injure in a grievous manner. This gave her some satisfaction though her lip curled when she saw that for the most part he was still alive and well. She had made a rather exceptional recovery as well, but the general's own relative well-being annoyed her. "So you survived..." she stated flatly as she made her way to Toki's side, "what a shame indeed," Her lime green eyes wandered over Zenjou and Kyōkō, scanning for any signs of weakness. So he's the guy that has been giving Toki fits, Hiaka thought, He looks to serene and calm for my liking, Satisfied that neither was an immediate threat, Hiaka diligently watched the proceedings unfold from the comfort of her shogun's side of the tent. Ikido decided not to say anything back to Zenjou. He decided to just stand by the wall and chill for a while. When he noticed Hiaka, he said nothing to her. "So, allow me to start of this conversation. What is it you want to negotiate about? A peace treaty perhaps?" Ikido asked, with a calm tone. He honestly did not want to engage the enemy in battle now, so he needed to calm down. Ikido examined Zenjou closely, making sure betrayal doesn't occur. Even if they pose no threat, Ikido knew he can never be too careful. "Oh, and during this conversation, would you all like a cup of tea?" Ikido asked politely. Within a swift moment of passing time, a quick wisp of smoke would be the only sign to lead to the presence of the Seventh Kazekage's second pair of eyes. The male would appear next to the Seventh himself, only to flash a smile at the leader of Akeyuri, Tokihakiri. He would turn, staring back at the male known as Ikido, as he examined Lord Seventh, and observed his whole body in one quick glance. "I apologize for the late joining of this event, Lord Seventh." He said, looking at the man with sincere eyes. He eyed the other men of the opposition, as that's what he referred to these people as. He was ready to perform any action against these people if needed, but he figured that after the last event's occurrences, and the fact that they weren't battling, that the Seventh, and Kyoko were here on a peace treaty, one that he hoped was temporary. A different world engulfed those who stood in Kyōkō's presence when Hiaka appeared. Thunder raged wildly above a montrous ocean whose tidal waves seemingly kissed the clouds. Winds lifted up gods and smashed mountains ontop of towns. The world had finally reached the famed ending as it quickly split across. Revealing a massive armored demon who wielded an even larger spear. Or so that's how one could described the unsettling energy beginning to radiate from Kyōkō's person when he saw the one responsible for his burn. Kyōkō initially hoped that his punch knocked her head across the battlefield. But seeing her drawing breath left him rather irritated. Fuck this war...I'm going to kill her. The Absolute Madman thought. However, those in attendance would witness a miracle told in legends. Of one whose golden eyes peered across the chaotic tempest and calmed it's howling winds. The waves suddenly followed in obedience and joined in silence. Zenjou, who stood still next to Kyōkō, transformed an apocalyptic night into a peaceful day without losing an ounce of his composure. Zenjou's empty aura almost engulfed Kyōkō who now stood calmed. He even smiled challengly towards Hiaka. "Shame? I'm just happy I'll have another chance to end you!" Kyōkō threatened. "I understand completely...And will assure that he won't cause any problems for the time being. As long as your general refrains from agitating him. We both need each other and should act accordingly. Besides, the stars have told me that he'll claim her head soon...Just a matter of patience." Zenjou's slight jab was amplified by the warlord's confidence which possessed enough charisma to transmute opinions into facts. He spoke words able that shook mental and emotional foundations. Enemies found themselves believing what Zenjou said, despite little evidence being present. A trait the warlord gained from various assassinations. But Zenjou's concentrated broke when he noticed Tokihakiri's adjusted eyepatch. Hm...She was wounded? He pondered slightly. However, Zenjou decided to distance himself from the subject. Zenjou started to pace around Tokihakiri's tent when Ikido spoke. "A shinobi among samurai who serves tea? I'm going to regret this later, but I'll have to decline. But you're correct nonetheless. The Land of Earth has suffered greatly due to the negligence brought upon by the Tsuchikage and Land of Earth Daimyō. As you may know, the resulting famine caused normal citizens to doubt the power of shinobi who rule. They are starting to revolt and deny the privileges of those who utilize chakra. In sort, the citizens of the Land of Earth are trying to usher in a new era; One without chakra." Once more, Zenjou's eyes met Uta's with a gleeful yet dominating welcome. A look which told Uta to watch Ikido-thus completing the potential opponents. "It's alright, Uta-san." Zenjou turned his attention back to Tokihakiri. "I'm unaware of whose causing these rebellions...But they've put a stop on both our expansions. If we continue battling while ignoring this obvious threat, there won't be a Land of Earth to conquer. So I'm offering a temporary treaty so we can deal with this threat." Though she could see where Zenjou's threats were being aimed towards, Tokihakiri keeps her composure, a sort of testament to the things she's been stacked up against. She has learned how to control even the deepest angers in her soul and turn them to a sea of calm. With a slow breath, she nods to Ikido and points two fingers up to signal that she wants two cubes of sugar in her tea. "A rebellion like this doesn't come around unless there's some motivating factor at play. They have to be having some help from an outside source, perhaps someone giving them information of sorts. There's got to be something motivating these people to launch such a brazen assault. Either way, you're right. If we don't do something about this threat, there won't be a Land of Earth left. Whoever is causing this motivational push for the people to launch such an assault is a threat not just to us, but to the Land of Earth as a whole. As much as it would seem foolish to do so, there's not much else we can do. Until this threat has been rectified, we'll both be fighting a losing battle." After seeing the two fingers go up, Ikido went to fetch Toki some tea. He went to the area where the tea was, got a cup, and pour some tea in. Two sugar cubes were also just as Toki requested. Ikido decided to also obtain a bag of sugar cubes and the tea set and carry it with him back, just in case anyone else asks for tea. He put everything on the moving counter and went back to the group. He handed over Toki's tea and went back to the wall, waiting to see what happens next or if someone else would like some tea. The way Kyōkō was so rattled when he saw Hiaka alive and walking brought a grin to her face. She knew his ego had taken a major hit after she, a humble female samurai, was the first to deal him damage, nevermind whether or not it was significant. It was the action, not the potency after all that had done his pysche in. I can't wait to end this cocky bastard once and for all, Hiaka thought, though she composed herself into that of a neutral expression. However, she found herself watching Zenjou again with a level of grudging respect when she saw him shut down Kyōkō's swirling tempest of emotions and rage without so much as a look. He is as dangerous as they say, Hiaka thought grudgingly, I have a feeling the whole benevolent demeanor is nothing but an act. Give him a spot on the battlefield and he'll be just as demonic and hell-bent as his general, most likely even more so, When she looked back at her Shogun however, it was clear that Toki had figured this out already. It was then that she realized what Zenjou was suggesting. "Are you saying we should work together??!" Hiaka exclaimed, nearly choking before adopting a neutral expression. "I can't work with him," Hiaka stated in a calmer manner while staring down Kyōkō, "I'd kill him first, and I can tell from his expression the feeling is mutual," Uta turned his attention to Zenjou, but kept his eyes on Ikido, on and off. "You want us to work together with these people?" He asked. He stood and made his way to the cart, and put four cubes of sugar into the tea before stirring. "I may need something to drink, to see if I just comprehended what you said correctly." He said sipping the tea, but ready to spit it out if it tasted funny to him. He looked at Hiaka as she said she'd kill him first, and that nearly had earned her a trip to see what her blood type was, but with Zenjouq within he room, he decided against it. He glanced at her, and made a mental note hat Kyoko would have his way with her soon. He would need to focus on this other male in the room, as it was clear that with him join that Uta had evened the scale and was to be his adversary if anything kicked off and he had understood the silent command that the Seventh had given him when he first entered. Heh, I wonder does he know his blood type. He said, thinking of using the man's own blood against him, rather than using his Blood against the man. Using his hands, he made the "OK" hand sign , signaling that the tea was quite nice, hoping to get this man to throw down his barrier of guard if he even had any up. He then quietly listened to the Seventh and the woman speak, hoping what he had heard was not true. "As much as I don't like it either, we have no other options at hand. We don't have the strength, nor the resources to fight two battles at once. We'll just have to set aside our differences for the time being and swallow our pride. Right now, all we can do is help one another out because we're both at a disadvantage as long as this third party continues to pursue us. I've been hearing Intel of a certain terrorist group, calling themselves the Black Crown. I had noticed that our attackers did not use anything in the way of jutsu, instead relying on rudimentary tactics like explosives. If my theories are correct and this is indeed the Black Crown that attacked us, we may be facing an even bigger threat than we realize. The Black Crown see all chakra as a "sin". They wish to revive the Shinju and purge the world of its chakra to ensure only the Shinju holds that power, and they'll do anything in their power to pursue their goals. I've heard scattered rumors of some of their forces using suicide tactics, exploding into trees with branches as sharp as steel to inflict numerous casualties. My spy Kosui knows most about them, having spent time observing their ranks for months, getting to know their ideals, their goals and what steps they'd be willing to take to ensure their goals go off without fail. If we don't stop them, they'll do more damage to the world than this war ever could." Grasping her tea, she takes a sip of it before placing it upon the desk next to her. Stepping forward, Kisui decides to share what he knows as well. "There's also its main branch, called the Kurozome. Though they share the same beliefs, they don't adhere to the violent tendencies of the Black Crown and are strict believers in pacifism. As such, we should take care in identifying members of each organization as to keep casualties as low as possible. Like Kosui, I looked into the Kurozome while she was looking into the Black Crown. Though they have radical ideals, they're a fairly peaceful religion, choosing to worship the Shinju rather than try to bring it back, like the Black Crown aims to do. From what I've heard around them, the Black Crown broke off from the Kurozome, wishing to ensure their religious ideals become reality." "Well, do you propose we attack them directly? Or do you propose we infiltrate their ranks? Like, become one of them, join their ranks and take them out from within." Ikido asked. At this point, he respected Toki's decision of letting the enemy in the base and decided to just work with them for a while. He looked at Uta and smiled, knowing that Uta wants to kill Ikido. "Man, why does this guy want to kill me? Not Toki, but me." He thought to himself. Ikido was not in the mood in battling, and he didn't want to ask the enemy why he wanted him dead. Ikido decided to make his own tea, waiting for a response to his question. "No. If we attack them directly, they might try to make sure their deaths take innocent lives with them. If we do that, we'll be putting innocent people in the crosshairs. These people don't care who's in their way. They're remorseless, ruthless and will kill anyone who gets in their way. I don't want innocent people to have to take the brunt of their ferocity. So try to keep casualties low. These missions will put stealth above all else." "That's exactly what I'm proposing," Zenjou answered both Tokihakiri's forces and his own men. But to suspect Zenjou made such a presentation without his own goals in mind...Well Kyōkō knew that his lord had a larger endgame in mind. Either way, Zenjou made his way to Hiaka and did something rather different. The God of Destruction, he who gained infamy from single handily destroying an army comprised of 9,000 shinobi, bowed before Hiaka and locked eyes with her. There she'd see absolutely nothing. An eternal abyss upon an empty canvas surrounded by darkness. "My lovely flower, I promise my general will not bring harm upon you or your loved one's. None of my men will." Zenjou's words sounded more like an order towards his men in attendance. Who would certainly obey their lord's fearsome command. But rather than interrupt, Zenjou listened to Tokihakiri's immense knowledge of their enemy. He showed an image of one who was absolutely impressed by an enemy. To think she'd have such a reach over the Land of Earth. Zenjou pondered. Little did Tokihakiri know, Zenjou added a keen note to his mental profile of her. "Religion," He began with a dramatic pause. "Is the ultimate tool of manipulation. From the dawn of time, those who took the mantle of Gods and Goddesses have ruled from above the heavens. And men capable of twisting their words, regardless of their actuality, have gained an unrivaled influence over the lands." He took another second and sighed. "This battle will be harder than I expected. We're attacking the very source of hope these people have found. And if their leader is wise, he could easily paint us in a darker light than we already are. Eventually leading to an increase in their numbers." But Ikido's suggestion gave Zenjou an idea. An assassin rarely performed his kill within the first few days. A successful contract required time to gather information. Days to lay a rather strong foundation. "You're right as always Tokihakiri, but so is your friend here. We need to gather information and find out as much as possible. Their power, leaders, financial strength, control, and influence. Every little detail count. Unfortunately, I'm sure that our faces have circulated throughout the Land of Earth already. And besides, we," Zenjou looked to Tokihakiri. "must keep their attention upon us. They must believe we're still focused on destroying each other. This way they'll overlook the two responsible with infiltrating their ranks." Zenjou looked to Uta and Ikido. "Sounds fun?" Uta winked at Ikido and smirked, then spoke to the Seventh. "Sounds fun I guess, but how do you want me to do so? I can get in, and steal things. But observing isn't my thing, I'm too impatient. Why can't I just go in, and kill them before they have a chance to kill any innocents? Save much more time, and is in fact much easier. But I'm all for whatever you have in mind. Zenjou." He said shrugging, signalling that it was an indifference to him personally. Zenjou smiled towards Uta who revealed a side which the Warlord found quite dangerous. "The issue with your plan is that the one's you're recommending we kill are the innocents. Killing them will only make us appear as monsters." He approached Ikido and Uta while smiling deviously. The howling night wind sung a ballad of creatures and trees. A combined symphony that told one of the greatest stories. "Good. Now we have to figure out how locate a base. You two should infiltrate a village neither of us have touched and listen carefully to the citizens." Ikido looked at Zenjou with a confused look. "Infiltrating a village sounds fun and all, but how are we going to even know if that village has any relation to our target? We can't just randomly go to any village and listen." Ikido said. Ikido did not want to waste time, so he hoped that Zenjou will say what he wanted to hear. Category:Play of the Ten Directions Category:Great's Play of Words